I'd Choose You
by Hidge
Summary: In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. Brittana AU project. 10 short one shots.
1. Until Infinity

**A/N: So this is my first foray into Glee and Brittana. I just started watching Glee from the beginning and kinda fell in love with this pairing. Essentially this project will be 10 short AU one shots, but the first is canon and sets the tone for the project.**

 **Set somewhere after the end of the series flash forward. Santana is probably kicking ass in PR and Brittany is balancing dance with being a math genius.**

 **Enjoy and be kind! :)**

* * *

 **"** **I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you"**

 **―** **Kiersten White,** ** _The Chaos of Stars_**

* * *

 **Until Infinity**

Brittany stared at the whiteboard with her nose scrunched in confusion. She had spent far too many hours in this classroom over the past couple of days but she needed to figure this out. It was an important part of her research. She could feel the answer at the back of her brain, she just needed it to come forward. There were always numbers swimming around in there. They just needed to arrange themselves.

"Ah!" She squealed in triumph. "Got it!" She had just finished scribbling her revelation when a light knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" She called.

Her wife poked her head around the corner before she stepped fully into the room. "Hi there," she grinned.

"Santana!" She beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I know that you sometimes forget to eat lunch when you get caught up in all the numbers so I brought you something," she explained as she walked up to Brittany and set a paper bag down on the desk in front of them. "It's from that deli down the street that you like."

Brittany licked her lips in appreciation as she realized how hungry she truly was. "Thank you." She peeked inside the bag before she took a moment to look at her wife, and then she licked her lips for an entirely different reason. Santana was wearing a matching black skirt and blazer with a crimson blouse underneath. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail and she was wearing enough makeup to highlight her eyes and bring out the natural blush in her cheeks. "You look yummy," she murmured as she reached forward and grabbed her by the waist.

Santana laughed before initiating a kiss. "Thanks. I had a meeting with a big client. He couldn't take his eyes off my boobs so I guess it went well."

"Awesome," Brittany giggled. "Who was it? Is he super famous? Can you tell me?"

The brunette slowly shook her head. "Not yet, the deal's not finished." She ran her right hand through Brittany's long blonde hair as she studied her tired face. "When will you be home? You look tired and I miss you."

She felt like she hadn't seen her wife in days because of the difficult problem that she was working on that Santana had no hope of ever understanding. Brittany had come home last night after she had fallen asleep and when she had awoken, the blonde's side of the bed had been empty.

"I shouldn't be too late." Santana eyed her skeptically. "I promise," she whispered before she leaned in for another kiss.

Santana groaned in response and pushed Brittany up against the desk, desperately seeking something that they had been missing out on. Her hands were tangled in her hair and Brittany's leg had just hitched around her waist when a throat cleared from the back of the room.

Santana spun around quickly and gaped at the nerd cowering in the dark corner. "Jesus, Pete! You could have said something earlier, you perv!"

"I didn't want to interrupt," he answered quickly.

"Yeah, whatever," Santana shot back. "You just wanted another opportunity to ogle my ass."

Brittany laughed softly. "It's not his fault that it's such a great ass."

Santana rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop her expression from slowly turning into a smirk. She grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't be too late, please. I'll see you at home. Love you." She gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek before strutting out of the room.

"Love you too," the blonde called quietly.

Brittany was still looking at the closed door with a smile when Pete spoke, "Your wife is so hot."

"I know right," she sighed dramatically.

Pete laughed before eyeing her thoughtfully. "Hey Brittany?"

"Yeah?" She responded with a tilt of her head.

"I've known you for a while now and you've never told me your story." She looked at him like she had been looking at the problem on the board all night so he knew that he needed to elaborate. "You and Santana. Your story. How did you meet? How did you get together?"

Brittany opened her mouth to deliver her standard response: We've been married for five years. We were on and off in high school. We were best friends…But something stopped her from uttering those generic words. Those things were all true, and they played an important role in their story, but she and Santana were so much more than that. They had fought so hard to get to where they were that those words didn't feel like enough anymore. They had fought their feelings, they had fought each other, and they had fought other people's opinions. They had been through so much in such a short period of time. She couldn't accurately capture that and the way that she felt about Santana with words. Neither of them had ever been able to do that well, that's why Santana had resorted to singing to her so much.

Brittany thought back to the grade four classroom where they had first met. The football field and gymnasium where they had cemented their bond. Her bedroom where they had stolen tentative, awkward first kisses. The choir room where they had fallen in love. The lockers where they had exchanged hushed 'I love yous'. The barn where they had gotten married. She thought about the wedding band on her finger and the small infinity tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. Locked pinkies and friendship bracelets.

She realized that she didn't know how to explain their relationship anymore. People didn't get them and neither of them cared because it didn't matter.

 _"_ _I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back."_

They were everything to each other.

 _"_ _Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you would put the shirt on and dance with me."_

They had kept coming back together.

 _"_ _Sophomore year, I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you'd smile at me, and I'd die on days that you didn't."_

No matter who else they had been with they had always belonged to each other. They had never truly given up on each other.

 _"_ _I'm sure your girlfriend's great, but you can't recreate what you and I have."_

Their names were uttered in one breath as if they had always been the perfect pair.

 _"_ _Some people love someone because they make them a better person and that's not why I love you because you've always just wanted me to be myself."_

They were tethered together by an invisible rope.

 _"_ _I'd choose you over everyone."_

"I'd choose you too," she muttered out loud.

"What?" Pete asked in confusion.

Brittany felt her cheeks flush and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "We didn't meet, we just…found each other," she spoke after a moment's pause. "We've been together forever."

Pete smiled and Brittany knew that she had finally found the perfect answer to that question.

* * *

 **A/N: It was super hard to pick quotes because they've said such great things to, and about, each other, but I think those are some of my faves.**

 **Please review and feel free to leave AU suggestions! :)**


	2. Gimme the News, Doc

**Gimme the News, Doc**

Brittany groaned as she rested her head on the overly fluffy hospital pillow and experimentally wiggled her toes. "I can still feel my toes," she stated triumphantly.

Mike Chang, her best friend and favorite dance partner, laughed happily. "You're not going to be paralyzed, Britt. I'm pretty sure it's just a stress fracture, but I still want to be careful."

"And this is the same surgeon that gave you your new robot knee?" She inquired.

Mike laughed again. "She did my meniscus repair, yeah. She's awesome and luckily, she remembered me so I could call in this favor. I want you checked out by the best."

"Mike Chang," a raspy voice called from behind the hospital curtain. "I thought that I told you the next time I saw you in this ER, I would kick your ass."

Mike grinned as the curtain was pushed back and he enveloped the Latina into a tight hug. "It's not me this time," he told her with a bright smile. "But it is my best dancer so take care of her."

The surgeon kissed Mike on the cheek before she pulled away and turned towards the woman on the bed. She grabbed the patient folder out of its slot at the end of the bed and glanced it over. "Ms. Pierce, did someone bring you to get X-rays?" The blonde was speechless so she turned to Mike with a chuckle. "Those painkillers must have kicked in already, huh?"

Mike laughed along with her. "No, she hasn't been brought to X-ray yet."

"Okay, well, I'll get one of my useless interns to do that, and then I'll come back and check on you. Okay?" The blonde simply nodded. "Excellent. If you have any questions, ask for Dr. Lopez."

Brittany waited until the brunette breezed out of the small space before she reached forward and smacked Mike's stomach.

"Ow!" He took a step backwards and looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you warn me that she was super-duper hot?" Brittany asked frantically.

"I didn't think it was important," he answered meekly.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Right, like it wasn't the first thing that you noticed." Mike blushed and Brittany had her answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought," she stated as she triumphantly crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't talk to her," she muttered grumpily.

By the time that Brittany was taken down to get her X-rays and brought back to her bed to wait for Dr. Lopez, her painkillers had in fact kicked in and she was terrified that she was going to say something completely embarrassing and stupid in front of the gorgeous surgeon. She was no longer worried that she would say nothing at all.

"Mike," she began to distract herself. "What happens if I can't dance again?"

"That's not gonna happen, Britt," he replied reassuringly. "I promise." He scooted closer to her and placed a friendly kiss on her temple. "And you're high as a kite right now so think of happier things."

"Like Dr. Lopez's lips," she answered with a giggle.

Mike laughed heartily. "Sure."

"She does have really nice lips," Brittany continued.

"Who has really nice lips?" A voice asked in a mischievous tone before the curtain was pulled back to reveal Dr. Lopez once again.

"My girlfriend," Mike answered too quickly.

Dr. Lopez laughed with a raised eyebrow. It was clear that she didn't believe him for a second. "Uh huh." She grabbed Brittany's patient file once again and pulled the X-rays out of the folder. "The good news is," she began as she held the X-ray up to the light for a quick second glance, "you don't need surgery."

Brittany brought her hands up towards her chest and slowly clapped them together. "Yay."

"You have tibial stress fractures, which are worse than your average shin splints," the surgeon explained. "You will need to rest. That is nonnegotiable. No running. No _dancing_. Your activity should be pain free for at least the next two to three weeks. After those two to three weeks, you can partake in some reduced physical activity."

"What kind of reduced physical activity?" Brittany asked with a sly grin.

"Britt," Mike warned.

"Sorry," she giggled. "That was inappropriate. Sorry, doc." Dr. Lopez smiled brightly and her perfect white teeth and cute dimples made her stomach flutter.

Dr. Lopez turned to Mike, still with a smile in place, and said, "You can just give her acetaminophen for the pain from now on and I'll prescribe some anti-inflammatory drugs. She should come down in a little bit," she added with a chuckle. "Any questions?" Mike shook his head. "Any questions, Ms. Pierce?"

"What's your name?" She asked quickly.

"Santana," she answered.

Brittany repeated her name in response. "Santana. That's really pretty."

"Thank you."

"You're really pretty," she added.

Mike sighed loudly, "Britt."

"It's fine," Santana laughed. "Not a big deal. I've heard much worse."

"Yeah, but tomorrow when she gets me to tell her this story, she's going to die of embarrassment," he explained.

Santana was still smiling, but she needed to redirect the conversation. "She'll need to see a doctor again in a couple weeks, and probably a physiotherapist after that."

Mike nodded in understanding but Brittany chimed in once again.

"Can I come back and see you?"

"Do you want me to operate on you?" Santana asked jokingly.

"Maybe," she playfully drew out the word. "Maybe I want a robot knee like Mike."

"Frig, she's cute." Santana hoped that she was the only one in the room that caught that. "I'm going to fetch your discharge papers, Ms. Pierce," she said louder. "I'll be back in just a moment."

"Why is she so sexy?" Brittany asked Mike in a stage whisper.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you whispering?"

She ignored his question and pressed forward. "I hate sexy doctors."

Mike was still confused. "Why?"

"Just do," she mumbled almost petulantly.

Santana returned rather quickly and Brittany sat up in the bed attentively. She was injured and high, but she still wanted to appear as attractive as possible. She at least knew that her legs looked good in her black spandex shorts.

"What can she do if the pain gets worse?" Mike asked curiously. He wanted to know what to do if Brittany woke him up in the middle of the night crying, or worse.

"Call a doctor," she answered confidently. "Her pain shouldn't worsen—"

"Can we call you?" Brittany asked to cut her off. "Do you make house calls?"

The surgeon gave her a sultry smile and flirtatiously answered, "Maybe for you."

That response certainly perked Brittany up and Mike looked back and forth between the two women uncomfortably. He suddenly felt like a very obvious third wheel. He had not planned on playing wingman when he had entered the emergency room this evening. "Uhhh," he began to break the silence. Santana quickly looked away and he could have sworn that she was blushing. "So, we're done here?"

Santana nodded as she handed Mike the discharge papers. "Yup, all done. You just have to fill these out."

Brittany pouted. "Aww, I'm sad now. Sad panda."

The brunette walked towards the bed and lowered her voice. "I would like to see you again, preferably not while you're in pain or high," she chuckled. "So I'm going to give Mike my number and I would like you to call me sometime, okay?"

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip to try to hide what she was sure was the cheesiest grin that anyone had ever seen. "Yeah," she answered softly. "I would like that too."

"Honestly, I would like to hang out when you're not lying in a hospital bed," Santana joked.

A mischievous grin spread across the blonde's face as her eyelashes fluttered. "The next time we hang out can we both be in a bed?"

Mike cleared his throat loudly before Santana had a chance to respond. "And I think that's our cue to leave!"

"Mike," Brittany whined. "You're no fun!"

The surgeon just laughed. "I hope I see you soon, Mike, outside of the hospital please." She spun on her heel, tossing her hair in the process, and looked over her shoulder with a happy grin. "Call me soon, Brittany."

And she disappeared with a wink.

Brittany giggled excitedly and weakly kicked her injured legs up in the air. "I have a date with the sexy doctor," she stated triumphantly.

Mike chuckled before he focused on Brittany's discharge papers. They left the hospital with him pushing her in a wheelchair and he still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "You know Britt," he began with a chuckle. "Only you could pull that off."

"Pull what off?" She questioned.

"Everything you just said, and make it seem cute instead of sleazy," he clarified with another laugh.

"Well I am cute," she retorted cheerfully, "the sexy surgeon said so."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I would really appreciate it :)**


	3. Cheerleading Is An Attitude

**A/N: This one is a little longer and may seem a little more rushed but I like it none the less. Hope you do too :)**

* * *

 **Cheerleading Is An Attitude**

Brittany gulped as she rounded the corner of the stacks and spotted Santana Lopez running her index finger along the line of books. She seemed out of place standing in the middle of the library in her cheerleading uniform with her long dark hair falling down her back and her bronze legs on full display. The library was Brittany's sanctuary, and she was a tad overwhelmed to find such a goddess invading her safe space.

Everyone on the Louisville campus knew all about Santana Lopez. The cheerleaders here were the upper echelon, possibly more popular than either the basketball or football players. They had certainly won more national championships. Santana was also outrageously gorgeous, and she was the girl that other girls flocked to if they were feeling a little _experimental_. She was attractive and assertive, completely confident in her sexuality, and if the rumors were to be believed, quite a people-pleaser in the bedroom.

And Brittany was too focused on her studies to even delude herself into thinking that Santana Lopez had the faintest idea who she was.

"Do you need help finding something?" She asked shakily.

Santana slowly turned her head and looked at her with a coy smile.

Brittany gulped again, being the target of that disarming smile made her very _very_ nervous.

The brunette pulled a book off of the shelf and showed it to her with a bright smile. "Nope, got what I was looking for."

She furrowed her brow in thought as she looked at the cover of the book. " _On Genealogy of Morals_ , what's that?"

"It's Nietzsche. It's for Philosophy, one of my pre-Law courses."

Pre-Law, Brittany thought to herself, as if Santana Lopez needed a reason to be hotter.

"Santana," a voice hissed behind Brittany. "I've told you about this!"

Brittany spun around to find a blonde Louisville cheerleader staring at Santana with an unimpressed scowl.

"Relax, Q," the gorgeous brunette sighed. "I'm just getting a book for a paper."

The girl's scowl dropped and she turned to Brittany with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, this is where Santana usually lures unsuspecting freshmen."

"I'm not a freshman," Brittany replied quickly. "Or unsuspecting."

Santana laughed, a dark, rich sound that made goosebumps erupt on Brittany's arms and she was surprised by how much she instantly liked Santana.

And she was surprised by how quickly they became friends.

They continued to run into each other at the library and eventually they just started to sit at the same table. They talked about anything and everything, or they just sat in companionable silence. They started to take turns buying each other coffee, they occasionally went to lunch together, and Brittany had started to drag her boyfriend Artie to athletic events just to see Santana. Santana playfully teased her about her math degree and Brittany blushed, despite enjoying the attention.

Brittany was not surprised by how quickly she fell for Santana.

The cheerleader made her stomach jump in a way that no one had before, which had led her to breakup with the aforementioned boyfriend. She had already had a little crush on her and the amount of time that they had started to spend together had just turned that little crush into very big, very serious feelings. When she wasn't around Santana, she was texting Santana. She loved going out drinking and dancing with Santana, but what she didn't like was when she had to watch girls flirt with Santana.

One night, three months into their friendship, and definitely one too many drinks in, Brittany had seen enough. She had seen enough pretty girls bat their eyelashes at Santana and she was done being platonic. The cheerleader was wearing a very sexy, strapless black dress and Brittany didn't hesitate to place her hands on slim hips when she walked up behind her.

Santana abruptly stopped mid-sentence and forgot whatever flirtatious thing she was saying to the cute redhead standing close to her. She looked down at the pale hands on her hips, much too low to be considered just friendly, and her breath hitched.

"Hi," a very familiar, very cute voice giggled in her ear.

"Hey Britt," she called over the music. "You having fun?" She tried to shoot the redhead an apologetic look, one that said her friend was just really drunk, but she didn't think it landed. Santana sighed as she watched her walk away, and then she spun around to face Brittany. She took both hands in hers, to try to hold her at arms' length, but Brittany stumbled into her with a giggle. "Wasn't Quinn supposed to be watching you?" She said more to herself than her friend. She quickly spotted Quinn on the dance floor with her oaf of a boyfriend and knew that she had not monitored Brittany's alcohol intake like she had promised.

"Santana," Brittany purred in her ear, "can I tell you something? Something I've wanted to do for a while?"

Santana's whole body tensed. She had been hoping, since her friendship with Brittany had really developed, that it wouldn't go _here_. She hated her reputation sometimes.

She took a step backwards and playfully bopped Brittany's nose with her index finger as she forced a smile. "How about I take you home instead? And we can talk about what you wanna talk about later, okay?"

The blonde nodded excitedly as she licked her lips. "Yeah, that sounds waayy better."

Brittany excitedly pulled Santana into her small apartment and towards her bedroom. She really wanted to make out, and _other_ stuff, but Santana seemed more concerned with getting her into her pajamas.

"What do you usually wear to bed? You want me to get it for you?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Brittany wrapped both of her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, but Santana just smiled at her affectionately. "Kiss me, please," the blonde breathed.

Santana continued to smile before she leaned in and gave Brittany a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now sit and I'll help you get those boots off."

"Santana," she drawled in frustration as she flopped down onto her bed. "Why haven't you tried to seduce me?" She whined. "Just take my clothes off!"

Santana chuckled as she worked on removing Brittany's boots. "Girl, you are seriously drunk."

The blonde giggled as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. She reached down and wrapped her hands around Santana's biceps. "C'mere," she spoke in what she hoped was a sexy voice. "Come up here and let me kiss those gorgeous lips of yours."

Santana turned her head and Brittany's mouth found her cheek. That didn't seem to deter her though, she simply placed open mouth kisses along her jaw and started to suck on her pulse point. "Britt," she gasped. "Britt, stop."

"What's wrong?" She pouted. Santana stood up straight so she looked up at her as she placed both of her hands on the brunette's hips and started to run them down the outside of her thighs. Her fun was quickly disrupted when Santana grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers. "What is it? You're not attracted to me?"

Santana sighed, "You know that I think you're beautiful, Brittany."

"Then what is it?" She asked softly as she looked up at the beautiful cheerleader through her eyelashes. "Is it because of Artie because he won't mind."

Santana winced, girls always said that to her. 'Don't worry,' they'd whisper. 'My boyfriend won't care.'

"Just get in the bed, Britt."

The blonde squealed with excitement as she scrambled to her feet and pulled down the covers of her bed. She took off her jeans and slipped into her bed in just her underwear. She looked up to see what Santana was doing only to find that her bedroom was empty. "Santana?" She called in confusion. "What are you doing? Are you getting naked somewhere else?"

Santana waltzed back into the bedroom, fully clothed to Brittany's disappointment, carrying a glass of water. She laid the glass on the bedside table and gently pushed Brittany's bang to one side with her index finger. She could see that the blonde's eyes were half lidded and hopefully she would fall asleep soon…and not remember any of this in the morning.

"That feels nice," she hummed. "Are you gonna get in the bed?"

"Britt, I don't—"

Brittany changed her tune as she felt her limbs relax and her eyes start to close. "We don't have to do anything tonight. We can just cuddle," she mumbled. "I like cuddling."

Santana gave in with a sigh. How was she supposed to resist that cute, sleepy pout? She walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in, on top of the covers so that they couldn't get too close.

Brittany, however, had other ideas. She reached behind her to grab Santana's arm and pull her close. "I like being the little spoon and you smell really good."

The Latina rolled her eyes, but again she gave in.

Brittany awoke the next morning with a groan. She rolled over onto her back and immediately pressed a hand to her forehead. She had a pounding headache that was only exacerbated by the fact that she was alone in her bed and she knew that she had not fallen asleep that way. She could even still smell Santana on her pillow.

She finished the glass of water on her bedside table before she dragged herself into the bathroom for a shower. She changed into a pair of yoga pants and a Cardinals t-shirt and didn't even bother to completely dry her hair before she grabbed her backpack and took off to the library. She just wanted to see Santana again.

She found the brunette in their section of library, wandering through the stacks. She quietly stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey."

Santana jumped in surprise but she recovered with a soft chuckle. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Brittany wrinkled her nose in response. "I'm okay. I'm sorry that I got that drunk last night. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. No harm, no foul. You mostly just wanted to go to sleep," she lied.

"So we didn't hook up and I have no recollection of it?" She teased. "Because that would be totally unfair."

Santana visibly tensed. "Nope, that definitely didn't happen." She tensed again as Brittany reached for her hand. "Look Britt, we need to talk."

Brittany smiled as she looked down at their joined hands. They looked so good together. "Yeah, sure, I would like to talk about something too."

"Okay, me first," Santana answered quickly. "I really like being friends with you and I think we should keep it that way."

The blonde frowned in confusion. It usually didn't take her brain this long to catch up to something. "You mean…" She trailed off as she leaned down and hovered her mouth over Santana's. "You don't want to…"

Santana raised her free hand and pressed two fingers against the lips inching towards hers. "I like you too much to be your experiment," she confessed. "I just can't do it, not with you."

"Then don't be my experiment," she quipped. "Be my girlfriend."

Santana's mouth dropped open in shock and she stumbled back against the large bookshelf as Brittany wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her firmly. She was too stunned to speak, or do anything besides kiss her back. She wound a hand through that blonde hair that she had been admiring for months and sucked Brittany's bottom lip into her mouth. Her kissing partner squeaked in excitement and that seemed to snap her out of it. "Wait," she gasped. "What is happening right now?"

"Awesome kissing," Brittany answered as she pressed Santana further into the bookshelf. She had thought about this scenario so often that she couldn't stop her body from responding. She cupped Santana's jaw and stroked her cheek with her thumb before kissing her again, just as hungrily as before. "Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" She asked before taking a much needed breath. "And then we can have more awesome kissing."

"Wait, wait!" Santana repeated. She gripped the blonde's waist and tried to hold her at arm's length. "Brittany, you're _straight_."

Brittany looked at her with sparkling, mischievous eyes. "This doesn't feel very straight," she joked as she bucked her hips into Santana's.

"Stop it," the cheerleader practically growled. She stepped out of Brittany's reach and firmly spoke. "Just give me a second to figure out what the hell is going on here!"

Brittany sighed as she rested her head against the nearby bookshelf. "I thought I made myself clear," she answered quietly. "I like you, Santana. A lot."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up," she replied with a shrug. "I thought you knew that."

Santana closed her eyes in frustration. So that's what she had meant last night when she said that Artie wouldn't mind. Brittany was single, and apparently not as straight-laced as she had thought. "I didn't, and I think my gaydar is broken," she murmured.

Brittany just giggled and reached for her again. She wrapped her hands around both of her elbows and pulled her in. "Let me fix it," she purred.

The brunette chuckled huskily as she allowed herself to melt into the other girl. They kissed again, and this time they did it without Santana's racing thoughts getting in the way. This time she was the one to push her partner against the bookcase. Brittany smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed a leg between her thighs.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this uniform?" She asked as she trailed her hands down Santana's back until they played with the top edge of her skirt. "Whoever decided that you have to wear this whenever you're on campus was a genius," she sang the last word and dropped her mouth to her soon-to-be lover's neck.

The cheerleader chuckled. "No, don't think you've ever mentioned it."

"Well it's awesome," Brittany continued. "Totally awesome."

Their hips fit together perfectly and it made Brittany moan into her partner's mouth as their kisses intensified. One hand tightened on her waist while the other slipped into thick, dark hair. Brittany knew that they were going to need to move to somewhere private, and soon, when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Santana! I've told you about this! You can't just do this in the library," Quinn whisper yelled.

Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder while Brittany turned to one of her newest friends with a bashful smile. "Sorry Quinn."

"Brittany?" Quinn questioned in shock.

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip to contain her eager grin. "I told you I wasn't unsuspecting."

* * *

 **A/N: Review please! :)**


	4. Shut Up and Dance

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Tell your friends, please :)**

* * *

 **Shut Up and Dance**

Santana knew that this was a bad idea.

When she looked back on this night, she would not be able to answer how she ever let Rachel Berry drag her to a gay and lesbian night club. It just had disaster written all over it. Why did she have to come out to Rachel Berry of all people? Maybe because, for some ungodly reason, she considered the girl to be one of her very best friends, and maybe because she had two Dads so she was very pro-gay. Santana even questioned the girl's sexuality at times. As Santana had expected, the midget had been totally accepting, and then she had started squealing and getting excited about "mentoring a baby gay", and Santana knew that she had made a serious mistake.

She would regret coming out to Rachel Berry for the rest of her life, she was sure of it.

Her only explanation was that she had been in such a vulnerable place that as soon as Berry had mentioned alcohol, she was game. She must have missed the lesbian bar part.

So here she was. In a club that she had never been in before with a drink in her hand because she had never been more on edge in her life, and Rachel by her side. The music was loud, the bass thumping, and she was happy that at least the DJ was rocking. The dance floor was packed; they had obviously picked a busy night to come here.

"Oooh, what about her?" Rachel asked and pointed excitedly.

Santana just shook her head without even looking in the direction of Rachel's finger. She was not willing to admit that she was nervous, but she was really frickin' nervous. She had realized that she was gay a long time ago, but she had never dated a girl before. She had fooled around and she had hooked up, but she had never made the first move. Girls usually came to her, drunk and flirty. All that she had to do was smile and bat her eyelashes, maybe flip her hair, and drunk, sexually ambiguous college girls were drawn to her. She didn't know how to approach women in this kind of social setting. And they were different than guys. She had great tits and a great ass so guys were easy. Women were way more complicated.

Maybe she wasn't ready for this.

"Her?" Rachel yelled.

"Can it, Berry!" Santana groaned in frustration. She downed her drink and promptly ordered another, along with two shots of tequila. "Maybe tonight isn't the night," she murmured in her friend's ear.

"Aww, Santana," Rachel replied quickly, "come on, you can do this! Where's that confidence? I know it's still there!" She emphasized as she gently poked her friend's shoulder. "And there has to be a girl in this bar hot enough for you."

Santana chewed on her bottom lip in an uncharacteristic, nervous manner when a tall blonde squeezed into the bar beside Rachel and ordered a drink. Santana couldn't help but stare. She was hot, like sex on a stick hot. She was wearing black short shorts with suspenders clipped onto them, a white tank top, and black heeled boots with knee-high socks. It took a special kind of person to pull off an outfit like that and she was really pulling it off. Her hair was long and silky, falling well past her shoulders. Santana realized that she was probably staring like a pubescent boy but it was hard not to. She couldn't quite understand how everyone in the room wasn't staring at her.

Blondie smiled politely at Rachel as she sipped on her drink through a straw. "I've never seen you two here before."

She was speaking to Rachel, but her eyes were fixed on Santana.

"First time," Rachel answered excitedly. "I had to drag my friend, Santana, here. But we're having fun! Aren't we, Santana?" Rachel prompted.

Santana was a tad distracted by the mesmerizing crystal blue eyes locked with her own. Legs for Days coyly grinned at her and she realized that she was supposed to give an answer. "Oh yeah, fun," she spoke unconvincingly.

Rachel scowled at her and Santana had to admit that this was not her best game. She was not giving the hottest girl in this bar a very good first impression.

Blonde Bombshell just smiled as she leaned back against the bar. "Does _Santana_ wanna dance?"

"Yes! She does!" Rachel answered for her.

"Berry," she growled. "Shut up." But she turned to Cover Girl with a flirty smile. "But yes, I would like to dance."

She walked onto the dance floor with a firm, guiding hand on her lower back. "Your friend is kinda weird," Aphrodite whispered in her ear.

"She is," Santana answered, "but she means well, at least most of the time."

They finally made it to the middle of the floor, surrounded by dozens of people, and Santana smiled when a familiar song began to play. She knew that she was a decent dancer. She had taken dance classes as a child and she could at least shake her ass, but she looked like Finn, Rachel's graceless, uncoordinated boyfriend, next to this goddess. She moved in ways that Santana didn't even think were possible and it made her infinitely hotter.

Sex on Legs grabbed her hips to pull her closer and Santana just tried to keep up. They went from dancing to dirty dancing pretty quickly and she hoped that her dance partner was as turned on as she was. She playfully hooked her index fingers around her suspenders and pulled, and Blondie seemed to like that.

"You're really hot," Sexy Dancer panted in her ear.

Santana felt some of her old confidence returning as she held onto her suspenders. She was still ridiculously horny, especially with Blondie's hot breath on her ear, but she at least felt like she held some of the cards now. And she was glad that she had worn her favorite dress and lucky heels.

Maybe she would have to thank Berry later.

That was an awful thought.

Three songs later, Santana had one hand wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulders, and she was practically humping this goddess' leg. She knew that something needed to change. They needed to get another drink, or they needed to leave, or she needed to leave and go home with Rachel. She wasn't sure how things worked now that she was out. But she wanted to be realistic and responsible. She wasn't looking for a one-night stand, and she didn't want to hook up with a girl that would make her afraid to come back to this bar, and she did have a group project meeting in the morning. She probably shouldn't have drunk so much.

She pulled Blondie closer and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the dance, but I should really be getting home."

Before she could step away, two hands tightened on her waist and she was faced with a very sad, very hot blonde. The girl was obviously quite upset by the thought of her leaving.

"Do you have to?" She pouted.

Pale hands crept up Santana's sides until they cupped her face, and then Blondie pulled her in for the best kiss of her life. Santana didn't even care that they were in the middle of a gay, sweaty nightclub. Of course Blondie would be a phenomenal kisser. How could you look like that, dance like that, and be bad at anything physical? Santana's fingers dug into her shoulders and her moan could probably be heard over the music.

"Wanna come home with me instead?" Walking-Talking Fantasy asked before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Santana just nodded before giving into another kiss. Yes. God yes. Hell to the yes as her friend Mercedes would say.

The following sequence of events happened in a blur. She called Finn to pick Rachel up, said goodbye to Rachel, who just stared at her with a shamelessly proud grin, and left the bar to get into a cab with a hand wrapped tightly around her own. It wasn't until she walked into Blondie's nice studio apartment that it hit her that she had actually gone home with a stranger. A hot stranger, but still a stranger. She had never gone home with a stranger before. She was a little nervous and a little excited, but mostly she was trying to think about something besides Blondie's endless legs.

She had taken off her boots and now, with Santana still in her heels, they were almost the same height. Sex on Legs placed her hands on her hips and tugged her forward with a smile. "Your place is really nice."

"Thanks," she smiled happily and it made Santana's stomach flutter a little. She had a really beautiful smile.

To be honest, the girl made her feel like a teenager again. Like she was discovering how interested she was in girls for the first time all over again.

Which was probably why she couldn't stop talking, like an idiot.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a choreographer," Blondie answered as she turned her attention to Santana's neck.

"Oh that's so cool," Santana replied as she wound a hand in long, silky, perfect, blonde hair. "Like shows or music videos and stuff?"

Blondie hummed, "Bit of both."

"Cool," she repeated. "That explains why you're such a good," her breath hitched as teeth gently nipped at her pulse point, "dancer."

God, she sounded like Rachel Berry!

"You're a pretty good dancer yourself." Blondie lifted her head and looked her in the eye. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

Santana shook her head. "No, thank you."

Blondie took that as permission to pull her in for another kiss and slowly guide her back to the very large, very lush sofa. Hottest Choreographer Ever was such a good kisser, like a professional, and a very smooth operator because Santana was on her back in no time.

In the middle of the best make out session of her life, Santana still found herself babbling like Berry about Broadway shit that no one cared about. "So, are you renting this place or did you buy?"

Like seriously?! Why was she talking about real estate when a girl who looked like she could be a Playboy Centerfold was trying to get her mack on?

The girl on top of her giggled as she kissed along her collarbone. "You talk a lot, don't you? It's cute."

Santana gulped as Blondie looked down at her with a predatory grin. At this point, super hot stranger was dragging a finger across her cleavage while her other hand was very blatantly grabbing her ass. "I don't usually talk this much," she admitted. "You're so sexy it's stupid."

Dream Girl giggled again, while slowing grinding on top of her. "I thought I was going to look silly because you're so sexy I can't keep my hands off you."

The brunette felt a surge of her old confidence again as she realized that Sex on Legs couldn't control herself around her. That was pretty cool. She initiated and commanded the kiss this time and as she really got into it, her hands explored Blondie's long, lean body. She rested a hand on her lower back, guiding Bombshell's sensual movements on top of her. Blondie moaned, and Santana slipped her a little tongue action, before a very important thought occurred to her.

"Wait," she gasped. "One last thing! What's your name? You know mine, it's Santana."

Blondie's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh yeah, you're going to need something to scream later. I'm Brittany."

"Brittany," Santana repeated quietly. It totally fit. It was totally hot. "Nice to meet you."

"Very nice," Brittany purred as she sat up, straddled Santana's waist, and whipped her tank top over her head.

* * *

 **A/N: This one may be my fave so far lol. Please review! :)**


	5. Summer Lovin'

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Longest one yet! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Summer Lovin'**

Brittany had not envisioned spending her summer before senior year like _this_. She had envisioned sleeping in, dance classes that lasted all day, driving around with her friends just because they could, and going to parties, and all that fun stuff. She did not want to spend her summer hanging out at the Lima Community Pool every day. Gross.

She couldn't believe that because her parents had given into her little sister's outrageous demands about not going to camp this summer, and they couldn't just hire a babysitter like normal parents, she now had to spend every day with her nine-year-old sister and her little friends at the gross pool. Because all that her little sister wanted to do was swim all day and beg Brittany to take her out for ice cream. Not for the first time, she wished that Jessica was more like her. At nine, Brittany would have been content playing in the backyard and drawing unicorns in the den.

That had been her opinion before the first day that Jessica had dragged her, actually dragged her by the hand, to the pool and Brittany had gotten a good look at the lifeguard. Now she was happy to spend every day hanging out with pre-teens by a chlorinated cesspool during this unseasonably hot Ohio summer.

The lifeguard was _hot_. Like drop-to-my-knees-and-let-me-worship-you kind of hot. Like the perfect summer fling kind of hot. Brittany wanted to hump her. Badly and immediately.

For the first few weeks, Brittany doesn't know her name. All she knows is that the hot lifeguard was really stacked and really tan, and she cut through the water like she was secretly a mermaid. She was probably the hottest girl that Brittany has ever seen in real life, and her little sister, Jessica, has almost as big a crush on her as she does, if the adoring bright blue eyes aimed at the Latina were any indication.

Eventually she managed to talk Quinn into spending the entire day with her and much to Brittany's utter delight, Quinn knows hot lifeguard…well sorta. Their families go to the same church. Praise the Lord. Brittany learned that hot lifeguard's name was just as sexy and mysterious as everything else about her. _Santana Lopez_. Brittany couldn't even say it without purring it. She could only imagine saying it while breathless, in a compromising position.

Thanks to Quinn, and late night Facebook creeping, she learned that she and Santana were the same age. They were both heading into their senior year. Santana went to some fancy, Catholic boarding school on the East coast, which meant that she wore a uniform. Hot. She was on the swim team and the track team. Hot. She was super smart, like probably going to end up at an Ivy League school. Hot. Her relationship status said that she was single and gay, and that made Brittany grin devilishly. Hot and single, and into the ladies.

She did a little happy dance.

Brittany had gone through every picture on her Facebook page before she had even spoken to her, and she didn't even care how creepy that sounded.

One week into her full blown obsession, Jessica turned into the best matchmaker ever.

Brittany held her little sister by the shoulders and spoke to her sternly. "You can't run by the pool, Jess."

Jessica looked up at her with that signature Pierce pouty bottom lip. "Sorry, Britt. I was just going to say hi to Santana!"

"Santana?" Brittany asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

The little blonde nodded repeatedly in confirmation. "Yeah, she's my friend," Jessica assured her.

Brittany was not about to argue with her sister if she was leading her to the hot lifeguard. Brittany followed Jessica to the deep end and watched in fascination as Santana climbed down the lifeguard tower just to say hi to her annoying midget. Today, Santana's hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing what seemed to be her favorite Ray Bans aviator sunglasses. She was also wearing _Brittany's favorite_ red bikini. Red just looked really good against her dark skin. And well, boobs and cleavage. That was also pretty nice. And her butt.

And everything. Everything about her was hot.

"Hi Jessica," she greeted with a friendly smile.

The combination of that smile, those dimples, and that husky voice made Brittany's stomach clench in arousal.

"Hi Santana," her usually outgoing sister spoke shyly. "You look pretty today."

Santana chuckled as she rested her sunglasses on top of her head. "You're one to talk," she complimented back. "I love your bathing suit."

Jessica blushed and pressed her face against Brittany's thigh to hide the evidence.

"And who's this?" Santana asked as her eyes drifted to the taller blonde.

And Brittany did not miss the way the other girl subtly checked her out. Score.

"This is my sister, Brittany," Jessica answered.

"Hi," Brittany drawled in her sweetest voice.

"Hi," Santana rasped back.

And Brittany knew that she had her. Hook, line and…however that expression ended.

Brittany brought Jessica home, scarfed down her mother's famous lasagna, and made it back to the pool before seven o'clock. She wanted to make sure that she was oh so casually leaning against the hood of her car when the pool closed and Santana left.

The blonde smiled brightly as she watched Santana approach with shorts and a zip-up sweater over her bikini, and a bag on her shoulder. She had ditched her sunglasses so Brittany could see the way her eyes widened in pleasant surprise when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Hi," Brittany grinned when Santana had gotten close enough.

Santana smiled back as her eyes lingered on Brittany's legs. "Hi Brittany."

Brittany already had enough of the steamy eye sex so she got to the point. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Hanging out" meant making out in the backseat of the Pierce's old car and they both knew it.

A grin slowly spread across Santana's pretty face. "Yeah, sounds fun."

And then they were going at it on tattered upholstery. Brittany was super hyped to discover that Santana was an awesome kisser. Her skin tasted like chlorine and sunscreen, and something else that she decided was distinctly Santana, and Brittany liked it a lot.

Brittany giggled as she readjusted her position on top of the brunette. "Are you comfy?"

Santana just nodded as her lips hungrily sought out anywhere on Brittany's skin that they could attach themselves. "I noticed you checking me out," she murmured as she sucked on her collarbone.

"I wasn't exactly subtle about it," the blonde admitted.

"How come it took you so long to talk to me?"

"I was trying to think of something smooth to say."

Santana laughed huskily as she pulled away so that she could see Brittany's face. "And you finally decided on 'hi'?" She teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

Santana laughed again, even deeper and throatier than before and it sent shivers down Brittany's spine. "Probably because you look the way you do. I've always had a thing for tall, hot blondes," she confessed.

Brittany giggled until Santana's hands creeping down her back made her breath hitch. Hot lifeguard was trying to get into her pants and she was not about to object. No more talking, she decided.

They continued to hook up for the next few weeks without incident. They fooled around in the back of Brittany's car until she naughtily whispered that she wanted Santana spread out on her bed. So they started to hang out at her house more, which Jessica enjoyed. Her parents were a little weird about it at first, talking to her about an 'open door policy' or whatever, but they found ways around that. She gasped in shock the first time that Santana brought her to the Lopez family mansion. Mansion was totally the right word for it, house did not do it justice. Her shock quickly turned to excited giggles when Santana showed her the large, comfy bed that they could do lots of fun things on. It was even better because of the long hours that Santana's parents worked, it meant that she was home alone a lot. Alone and lonely.

Overall, Brittany was willing to admit that she was having the best summer ever hanging out at the Lima Community Pool. She and Santana exchanged shy, sometimes suggestive smiles while Santana worked, and Brittany had no problem staring at her in a swimsuit. She got to work on her tan and ogle her hot hookup. Suddenly, being forced into babysitting her little sister was like the best deal ever.

"Who knew babysitting was such a sweet gig," Puck quipped as he made no effort to hide his leering.

Brittany laughed happily. "I know right."

Puck wasn't willing to admit that his tan was also really important to him, he usually came up with some lame excuse to explain why he hung out at the pool every now and then. At least the two of them were friends so it gave Brittany someone to talk to when Quinn, or any of the other Glee club girls, wouldn't come here with her.

"Okay, that's enough," she began as she smacked Puck's arm. "Stop picturing her naked."

"Sorry," he murmured, "it's really hard. You're so lucky." He chuckled before he added, "And to think, you could be getting that lucky all year."

Brittany turned her head so that she could see him and raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Puckerman?"

"A couple nights ago, at Rachel's party, I heard her telling Kurt and Finn about how she was going to talk to her parents about school. She wants to go to McKinley for her senior year instead of going back to her boarding school. You must be unreal in bed, Pierce," he teased playfully.

Brittany gulped as she thought about what he was saying. Santana wanted to stay in Lima? That was news to her. Santana talked about how much she liked her school a lot. Did she really want to stay in this small town because of _her_? Her eyes sought out Santana's, almost in a panic, and the look that the brunette was giving her made her stomach clench, in the bad way. Oh no. She recognized that look. It was the look that Sam, her ex-but-sort-of-on-hold-boyfriend, gave her. It was more than lust, and more than like, it was…

Oh no.

Santana was awesome, like totally, completely amazing. She was funny, and smart, and sweet. And obviously super super hot. She got along well with Brittany's friends, going to parties with her and even participating in the sometimes dorky, impromptu sing-alongs. And of course the sex was really amazing, like hands down the best that Brittany has ever had. She liked Santana a lot, more than she had expected to honestly, but she had always known that their relationship had an expiration date. Sure, Santana technically lived in Lima but she went to school hundreds of miles away. Brittany didn't want to have a long distance relationship in high school, especially during her senior year, and she and Sam had broken up with the understanding that they would probably get back together when the school year started in the fall. And she had not expected Santana to actually want to stay. This thing with the hot lifeguard was supposed to be a summer fling. She had not planned for Santana to fall for her and start making plans around her.

For the next several days, Brittany could only think about that look on Santana's face. It had her completely rattled and things didn't usually get to her like this.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered gently while her fingers played across her palm as they sat in Santana's backyard. "You seem kinda out of it."

"It's nothing," Brittany lied. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Santana nodded with a smile and laced their fingers together.

They were almost around the block before Brittany spoke. She just needed to get it off her chest. "This summer has been really fun and I like you, I really do, but I think that after this we should just be friends," she told her quietly.

Santana did her best to hide her frown but Brittany could still see it and she knew that Santana understood what she was really saying. Brittany was kind of glad that she didn't have to say anything else. The brunette quickly dropped her hand and Brittany tried to pretend that it didn't hurt.

"Yeah, of course. I was thinking that too."

Brittany kept telling herself that it was just a fun fling. Yet all year, long after Santana had left Lima, the summer was all that she could think about. She never got back together with Sam, and she kept a calendar counting down the number of days until the Lima Community Pool opened again.

This time, she was the one excited to go and Jessica was the one that had to be bribed. Apparently, ten-year-olds were too cool for the pool.

"I'll buy you ice cream afterwards, I promise! I just want to say hi to Santana really quick!"

And she told herself that it wasn't a big deal that she had spent twenty minutes on her makeup and had changed outfits three times. She was just going to see a _friend_ for the first time in almost ten months.

She practically raced to the lifeguard tower, trying to appear nonchalant, but her voice instantly gave her away. "Hey Santana! Did you have a good school year?" She called up to her excitedly.

Santana looked down with a furrowed brow and seemed pretty confused to see her. "Hey Brittany," she began unsurely as she slowly climbed down to her level. "My year was good. How about yours?"

Brittany shrugged with a bright smile. "It was okay. Do you wanna hang out later?"

Santana's eyes shifted to the side as she avoided Brittany's gaze. "I don't think that's a good idea," she responded quietly.

"I mean actually hang out, like watch a movie or something."

That was a lie. She had totally meant sex in the back of her car, but she would take whatever she could get.

After a moment Santana nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll swing by your place after I get off work?"

The blonde nodded with a happy smile. "Sounds great! See you then! Have a good day, Santana!"

She made sure that her little sister was at a sleepover and that her parents were out of the house for the night. It cost her a month's allowance to pay for dinner for her parents at a nice restaurant and the promise to take two little girls out for ice cream instead of just one. But it was totally worth it because Santana was coming over and she couldn't remember the last time that she had felt this excited. Probably last summer.

When the doorbell finally rang, she answered the door with an enthusiastic grin. Santana was still wearing her clothes from the pool and she still smelled like chlorine and sunscreen; it made Brittany really nostalgic and filled her belly with a familiar, comfortable warmth.

"Hey," she cooed. "I made dinner."

The brunette's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. I wanted to."

They ate in the kitchen and Santana seemed to grow a little more comfortable with Brittany's advances, or at least she thought so. They talked about their senior years, exchanged funny stories, and murmured about colleges. Brittany had done her best not to squeal when Santana had mentioned that she had picked Louisville because it was a top ten women's swimming school and closer to her parents than her boarding school. Brittany had gotten a cheerleading scholarship to Louisville. She would drop that bomb later. Maybe when they were both naked.

She was a tad surprised when Santana brought up the topic of what movie they were going to watch, but she decided to roll with it. She was okay with a movie playing in the background while they cuddled and stuff.

They were an hour into _Bring It On_ , sitting close on the couch, when Brittany couldn't contain herself any longer. The anticipation was killing her. She had been thinking about this for months. She practically pounced on the girl, and their lips were barely grazing when Santana pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" She asked with wide, surprised eyes as she pressed herself against the other side of the sofa.

Brittany licked her lips and looked at Santana coyly. "Sorry," she giggled. "I just couldn't help myself. You looked so cute that I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you." She chuckled as she crawled towards Santana's end of the couch and hovered over her. "Why did you keep me waiting so long?" She asked in a seductive whisper.

"Because I have a girlfriend," Santana murmured guiltily.

It was Brittany's turn to widen her eyes, and her stomach clenched in that way that she didn't like. "W-what?"

The brunette huffed in frustration. "I don't get why you're acting all wounded and giving me the puppy dog eyes. You said you just wanted to be friends. You didn't want me, remember?"

Her nose wrinkled in confusion. "But...but I thought...I told you..." She cleared her throat and stared at her fidgeting hands in her lap. "I told you that I missed you. That I made a mistake."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got your drunken Thanksgiving break Facebook message, Britt."

"You texted me at Christmas and said that you missed me too," she muttered shyly.

"That time _I_ was drunk," Santana clarified. "And I did miss you. I think I made it pretty clear what I wanted." She crossed her arms over her chest and avoided eye contact. "I can't believe I thought watching a movie actually meant watching a movie. Stupid."

Brittany chewed her bottom lip nervously as she thought of something to say to fill the silence. Her dream girl had a girlfriend? She hadn't seen that one coming and now she felt incredibly sad. Like she had missed her window of opportunity with Santana. "I'm the one that's stupid," she sighed.

"Don't say that," Santana replied quickly. "You're not stupid."

"I am," Brittany insisted, "because I thought that you would still be single, and that we could pick up where we left off. I mean, from the part before I said I wanted to just be friends. I just got a little scared." She had said that in her Facebook message but obviously Santana needed to hear it in person. "I wasn't ready but I'm ready now," she finished in a quiet murmur.

Santana leaned forward, catching Brittany off guard, and held her head in both hands. She placed a fierce kiss to the side of her head before she whispered, "I'll be yours if you'll be mine?"

"I want that a lot," Brittany answered quickly as she turned to grip Santana's waist. "I really want that. I wanted that last summer, I just wasn't thinking clearly."

Santana smiled as her fingers moved through long blonde hair. "It's okay," she cooed.

"If you break up with your girlfriend," Brittany questioned tentatively, "can we just enjoy our summer?" She didn't want to sound too presumptuous so she had used 'if' instead of 'when'.

"You mean stare at me in a swimsuit all day for the next several weeks," she spoke with a teasing grin.

The blonde blushed, just a little. "Not my fault you're so pretty," she teased back. "And although our version of hanging out is really awesome," she added slowly, "maybe we can actually hang out more, like together, but in groups, and in public and stuff."

Santana giggled as she tucked Brittany's hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty sure you're asking me to date you, like exclusively."

"Maybe," she squeaked.

The brunette playfully tapped Brittany's nose with her index finger. "You're cute."

Brittany blushed again as she turned to Santana with big, sincere eyes and spoke the words she should have said a long time ago. "I don't want you to just be a summer fling, Santana."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I may be posting a full length fic soon. Eep. lol**


	6. The Magic Touch

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **The Magic Touch**

Brittany tried to appear as if she was focused on her stretches as she watched the gorgeous athletic trainer from across the basketball court. She was goofing around with a few of the players and based on the laughter and hand gestures, Brittany would guess that they were making fun of her for her height. Yeah, Brittany agreed, she was a little short. But she was just so perfect that Brittany was willing to let the height thing slide. Perfect hair. Perfect teeth. Perfect skin. Perfect boobs.

So Brittany was more than just a little interested in the brunette. Santana Lopez had been the athletic trainer for the Cleveland Cavaliers for a little over two months and Brittany was willing to bet that she had spent the majority of those two months just staring at the breathtaking Latina. They had only spoken a handful of times about proper stretching techniques and recovery time, and other professional things. They had exchanged pleasantries once or twice and Brittany had been super awkward about it. She had wanted to come off as interesting and mysterious and sexy, but she had ended up rambling about her cat and then something about feeding the ducks.

Not exactly her finest moment. Santana had just smiled at her, probably thinking that she was a complete weirdo incapable of having a normal conversation.

She had kept her distance after that encounter, mostly because she was afraid that she would embarrass herself again. So she just watched her from across the hardwood as she worked with the players while Brittany practiced with the rest of the dancers.

"Hey, I think you got a little bit of drool there," Quinn joked as she stepped in front of her and touched her own chin.

Brittany reflexively wiped her mouth before she blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

Quinn tossed her head back in laughter. "Why don't you just ask her out, Britt? That has to be more productive than leering."

Brittany shook her head as she stared at the top of her sneaker. She grabbed it with her hand and completed her stretch. "I can't. What if she's not even into that?" She asked in a whisper. "That would be totally embarrassing, and I have to work with her."

"Are you kidding?" Quinn scoffed. "She's totally gay, like one hundred percent a lesbian."

"How do you know?" Brittany asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I have a good sense for these things."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You made out with one girl in college, Quinn."

Quinn waved her off dismissively. "That's not what I was referring to. She doesn't check out any of the players though, not even a glance. They make at least five passes at her every day and she never bites."

"What if that just means she has a boyfriend?" Brittany retaliated as she hopped to her feet.

"Trust me," Quinn implored. "I knew Kurt was gay," she added proudly.

The taller blonde rolled her eyes. "Everyone knew that Kurt was gay. He's capital 'g' gay."

Quinn huffed indignantly. "Whatever. Hey," she began as her hazel eyes brightened. "Why don't you just fake an injury?"

"That's the stupidest idea you've ever had."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It would give you time to talk. Or stare if that makes you more comfortable."

Brittany shook her head adamantly. "No Quinn, that's weird. I'm not going to fake a—"

She abruptly stopped talking when Quinn shoved her, hard, with both hands and sent her flying to the floor. "Ow! What the hell, Q?" She exclaimed in disbelief at the same time that Quinn asked, loudly and with fake concern, "Oh my God! Brittany, are you okay?"

Brittany looked up at her so called friend with narrowed eyes. Quinn had just pushed her into the hardwood floor and it had hurt! But as Quinn had planned, Santana left the players and rushed over to them with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I think she pulled her hamstring," Quinn explained innocently. "We were just stretching and she looked like she overstepped a little and lost her footing. That's why she's on her butt."

Brittany's eyes only narrowed further as she stared at Quinn. That was the most bogus story that she had ever heard. There was no way that Santana was going to believe that.

But the Latina simply kneeled down next to her and tried to hold her gaze. "Want me to take a look at it?"

Brittany shook her head as she felt colour fill her cheeks. Santana was looking at her with such a tender expression, it was hard to make eye contact but it was also hard to look away. "No, it's okay. I'm okay."

"I'd really like to take a look," Santana persisted. "At least to ease my mind. I can't let you dance tomorrow knowing that you might be hurt."

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded shyly. "Okay."

She was going to kill Quinn later.

Santana slowly rose to her feet and offered her hand to Brittany. "Come on. Let's go to my office."

Yup, she was really going to kill Quinn. Now she had to be alone with Santana and she knew that she was going to be really awkward about it.

Brittany followed Santana through the players' tunnel, past their locker room and the dancers' locker room, and into her office. She gestured for Brittany to hop onto the examining table so that she could elevate her supposedly injured leg. Santana grabbed a pack of ice out of the refrigerator in the corner and walked towards her with a smile.

"Which leg?"

Brittany looked at her stupidly until she realized what she meant. "Oh...uhhh...right!"

And then Santana placed the ice pack on her right thigh. Her _thigh_.

"Does that feel better?" She asked softly.

Brittany just nodded. What else was she supposed to do?

"Experiencing any tightness?"

"A little," the blonde lied. She wasn't sure how serious Quinn intended her fake injury to be.

And she had to say something under the gaze of those pretty brown eyes.

"How would you rate your pain?"

Brittany wrinkled her nose in thought. "Uhh...five?"

Santana gently tapped her knee and gestured for her to shift her position so that she was sitting with both of her legs hanging off the side of the table. "I'm going to check for swelling, tenderness, and bruising, okay? Let me know if it hurts."

Brittany just nodded again as she watched her. She liked Santana in work mode, she was so soft.

The brunette removed the ice pack and replaced it with her hand. Brittany jumped at the touch and Santana mistook her reaction for pain. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," Brittany whispered back.

Santana slowly, and gently, worked her hand along her thigh, feeling the toned muscle. "How do you feel? Tender? Does it hurt when I do this?" She questioned as she applied just a hint of pressure. "Say something," she encouraged with a chuckle when Brittany remained silent.

The next words just tumbled out of her mouth without permission. "Sorry, it's hard to concentrate when I'm so turned on." As soon as she processed her own words, her eyes widened, she gasped, and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Santana took a step backwards and Brittany felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry! That's not what I meant! Well, it's not what I meant to say anyway! I'm sorry!"

"I probably shouldn't have felt up your thigh like that," Santana replied guiltily. "That was unprofessional."

"I'm not a teenage boy," Brittany shot back. "I should be able to control my hormones."

"Yeah, me too."

Brittany rushed to apologize again, but before she could spit more word vomit, she realized what Santana had said. "You too?" She asked with an inquisitively arched eyebrow.

Santana looked down at the floor shyly and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she admitted. "You're kind of crazy beautiful." She groaned before she added, "And I'm totally getting written up for sexual harassment, aren't I?"

"No!" The blonde practically shouted. "Definitely not. I liked the thigh touching."

Santana smirked as she raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "Yeah?"

She nodded as she looked up at the trainer through her eyelashes. "Quinn knocked me over just so I had an excuse to talk to you."

Santana laughed softly as she stepped closer and touched the tops of Brittany's knees with her hands. "You didn't need an excuse to talk to me. You definitely didn't need to get injured."

Now it was Brittany's turn to laugh. "I'm not really injured," she confessed. "My butt is a little sore but other than that I'm fine." Santana smirked devilishly and it made Brittany giggle. "Can you treat that?" She wrapped her arms around the brunette's petite waist and pulled her in until she was standing in between her legs. "Or is that outside your expertise?" She teased in an obviously aroused voice.

"For your ass? I think I can make an exception," she flirted back.

They just stared at each other, giggling, until Santana cupped her face and brought their mouths together in a fierce kiss. As Brittany nipped at Santana's plump bottom lip and stroked every part of her body that she could reach, two things were very clear to her.

1\. They were going to have really hot sex in Santana's office.

2\. She was going to have to buy Quinn a really nice present.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! I'm thinking about doing something sort of Scandal inspired. Thoughts?**


	7. With A Rebel Yell

**A/N: I took a little time out from this to work on Kisses in the Dark but I still love a good AU one shot!**

 **Warning: Lil bit of language and innuendo!**

* * *

 **With A Rebel Yell**

Brittany had always been told by her parents that she was in a rebellious phase.

 _"_ _You're just acting out, honey."_

They had been saying that since she was 14. They said that everything she did was just a cry for help. Her string of short lived high school boyfriends, her motocross competitions and then her motorcycle purchase, that time they caught her and Quinn smoking pot in the basement, her tattoos, her friendship with town troublemaker Noah Puckerman - in their eyes, her every action was to get their attention.

So the last thing that she wanted was for _anyone_ to think that her infatuation with her new friend-but-definitely-more-than-a-friend, Santana Lopez, was part of her so called rebellious phase. Santana was a mixed martial arts fighter that she had met in the bar where she worked. The gorgeous brunette had spent time in juvenile detention, she lived in a bad part of town, and she swore and drank like a sailor. So Brittany could understand how people could get the wrong idea about why she liked her. That, and Brittany had never dated a girl before.

The whole thing screamed desperate for attention, but it really wasn't.

Santana had caught her interest after telling off a belligerent, obnoxious male customer that just wouldn't leave her alone, no matter how many obvious hints she gave him. She had been witty and snarky, and breathtaking, and Brittany had been unable to take her eyes off of her. She had offered the brunette a free drink, as a thank you, before spending the rest of the night flirting with her.

That had been four months ago.

The truth was that Santana was really funny and really sweet, and that's why she liked her. The brunette made her feel beautiful and talented, and smart, and cared for, and she wasn't attracted to her just because she smoked and wore a black leather jacket, and was kind of dangerous.

Brittany smiled sleepily as she felt a soft kiss on her forehead. She rolled over and grinned at Santana hovering over her with wet hair and her gym bag slung over her shoulder. "How was your workout?" She asked with a voice rough with sleepiness.

"It was great. Finn kicked my butt. I'm going to make breakfast now, do you want anything?"

The blonde shook her head as she reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. "I want you to come back to bed with me," she requested huskily.

Santana laughed as Brittany tried to pull her down onto the bed. "Some of us work in the day time ya know, and can't just spend the entire day in bed."

Brittany laughed, "I know that, but I also know that you have the day off."

She had her steady job as a bartender in between dancing gigs and running back and forth to auditions so most of her shifts were in the evenings, which annoyed Santana to no end. Santana had an administrative job at her uncle's clinic but Brittany knew that today was an office holiday and Santana had no excuse not to deviate from her morning routine. She just wanted a little extra cuddle time.

"Wanna spend all day together?" She asked while coyly biting down on her bottom lip.

The brunette laughed, "That sounds like a proposition."

"It is," Brittany confirmed. "I really wish you hadn't showered."

"And why is that?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You know I like you all sweaty," she murmured almost shyly. She gave a hard yank on Santana's wrist while she tossed her head back in laughter and the movement caught her off guard enough to send her toppling onto the bed. Brittany grinned in triumph as she looked up at the brunette lying on top of her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Got ya," she whispered.

Santana smiled back at her before kissing her softly. "I surrender."

Brittany kissed her back enthusiastically and entwined their legs together. Those who knew Brittany well would probably be surprised to learn that she and Santana were actually taking things rather slowly, they hadn't done all of the sex stuff yet. She was fairly free and giving with her affection, but she liked Santana a lot and wanted to be sure that Santana liked her just as much before she tried out the entire menu of lady loving.

The appetizer and the first course had been pretty amazing though.

"You smell nice," Brittany hummed as she dragged her nose down Santana's neck.

"That's because I showered," the brunette teased.

"Oh yeah," Brittany giggled.

She started to suck on her girlfriend's collarbone until Santana pulled away with an awkward chuckle and slipped off of the bed. The blonde propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at her with sleepy, lust filled eyes. It wasn't like Santana to pull away when things got a little heated.

"I'm really hungry," she murmured. "I need breakfast."

"Santana," Brittany called. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry," she shot back.

Brittany frowned as she heard the distinct clanking of pots and pans. She wasn't this grumpy just because she was hungry. She slowly got out of bed and pulled on Santana's favourite robe before walking out into the kitchen. Her suspicion that something was wrong was confirmed when she placed her hands on the Latina's hips and Santana stepped away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She pouted. Before Santana had withdrawn, she had thought that they were in for a pretty nice morning.

Santana essentially ignored her question. "No, everything is fine," she brushed aside. "I'm going to make you pancakes. I have fresh strawberries in the fridge."

Brittany was not about to let the issue drop like that. Santana was obviously mad at her, or mad about something, but she was still acting sweet. "Santana," she drew out the last syllable of her name in a whine and that got the brunette's attention. "Tell me, please. I wanna know why you're all bristly all of a sudden."

"I am not _bristly_ ," she retorted automatically.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Obviously," she replied sarcastically. "What's wrong?" She questioned again.

Santana sighed before she looked at her…whatever they were…in the eye and asked, "Do you want to see other people, Britt?"

The blonde's eyes widened in response. "No! Why would you ask me that? What have I done to give you any indication that I want to date someone else?"

The normally confident girl shrugged shyly. "I dunno…I just…" She sighed again before taking a deep breath. "It's just that we never really go anywhere except for the bar and my apartment, and you've met all of my friends but I haven't met like any of yours, well except for Puckerman, who I ran into the other day and he was asking me if you've invited me to your parents' annual Christmas Eve party because apparently that's a big deal, and I know that you don't want to label your sexuality and I try not to let that get to me, and…" She groaned and ran a hand through her still damp hair. "Anyway, I'm rambling. I just want to know if you take me, and _this_ , seriously before I get anymore invested."

Brittany couldn't stop smiling at her. She was super cute when she rambled. She stepped up to her and placed both hands on her cheeks. "I take you very seriously, Santana Lopez." She kissed her softly before she added, "I like you _so_ much."

Santana breathed an obvious sigh of relief as she pressed their foreheads together. "I really like you too. I'm crazy about you, Brittany."

The blonde giggled happily as her hands moved down to grip Santana's hips. "All I wanna do right now is drag you back to bed and fuck you slowly in ways I haven't before. So let's do that," she rasped.

Brittany entwined their fingers and started to tug Santana back towards the bedroom, but the smaller girl held her ground. "As amazing as that sounds, Britt, I want to ask you something else."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yes, you will be sore afterwards."

Santana chuckled, but she still pulled Brittany back towards her. "Valuable information, but still not what I was going to ask." She kissed Brittany sweetly on the tip of the nose before she spoke again. "Will you bring me to your parents' big Christmas Eve party?"

"Is that really what you want?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Brittany gulped, but nodded confidently. "Okay then, please come with me and wear something sexy."

* * *

Brittany nervously fiddled with the hem of her blouse and swung her legs back and forth, like she used to do when she was little, as she sat on the kitchen counter in her parents' home. She could hear all of the chatter, and the laughing, and the general festive merriment, coming from the living and dining rooms. Her family and her neighbours were certainly having a good time. She just needed a minute.

"You look like you need one of these."

She raised her head and smiled at the drink her little sister was offering her. "Thanks."

"Retreating to the kitchen already, huh?"

Brittany laughed humorlessly before she drained a good portion of her cup. It was strong and exactly what she needed. "Is it ever too early to retreat to the kitchen?"

Ashley laughed. "I guess not when Mom cringes every time that your blouse shifts and she spies the tattoo on your collarbone, or Dad keeps asking you when you're going to give up that job in the bar and get a real career." She imitated her father's voice at the end and at least it got a chuckle out of her older sister. "Who cares what they say, Britt?"

The taller blonde scoffed as she gracefully jumped off of the counter and landed on her feet. "That's easy for you to say, you're the perfect child. You don't have any tattoos or piercings. You're in college studying something _respectable_ , and you're dating a _nice boy_. Although," she tilted her head thoughtfully, "I blazed such an awesome trail that you could probably be a crack whore and they still wouldn't be disappointed in you."

"I doubt that, Britt."

Brittany shrugged, "Well you could develop a meth habit at least. You could definitely elope and they would still be badgering me."

"Who's eloping?" A puzzled voice called from the entranceway.

Brittany didn't need to turn her head to know who that voice belonged to. Her face broke out into a genuine grin for the first time this evening. She took two long, quick strides to get to Santana and wrapped a needy arm around her waist. "Baby," she murmured as she gave her a quick kiss. "You made it."

"Yeah," Santana smiled brightly. "I got a little lost on the way here but I made it. I didn't know you grew up in the 'burbs," she teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I did. It was terrible."

"Well I think it's cute." And Santana appeased her with a kiss on her cheek.

Brittany blushed in that pretty way that made Santana feel warm all over, until Brittany breathed heavily into her ear and whispered, "But I still expect you to take me home later and remind me of what a rebel I am." Then her whole body just felt as if it was on fire.

The brunette chuckled huskily. "I will definitely do that," she whispered back.

"Okay horndogs, break it up!"

Brittany spun around and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Jealous?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A little bit," Ashley answered honestly, "she's really hot."

Santana's brow furrowed but her silent question was quickly answered. "Santana, this is my annoying, pain in the butt, little sister, Ashley. Ashley, this gorgeous piece of ass is Santana," Brittany introduced playfully.

Ashley laughed as she extended her hand towards the brunette. "It's nice to finally meet you, Santana. Britt absolutely _gushes_ about you. It's disgusting."

Santana turned to the taller, older blonde and looked at her tenderly. "You gush about me?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and tried to play it cool. "Only over drinks."

Santana and Brittany playfully bantered back and forth and it quickly became too much for the youngest Pierce. "Okay, well, this is too much cute for me and I need to get back to my boring boyfriend."

"It was really nice meeting you, Ashley," Santana called as she walked past them on her way out of the kitchen. But Santana was a little distracted by the teeth nipping at her neck and the hand wandering down to her backside. "Britt," she chuckled, "stop it. We're in your parents' house."

Brittany chuckled in her hair. "Why do you think I'm so desperate to get you alone? Wanna just get outta here?"

Santana had taken her suggestion to wear something sexy a little too seriously. She was wearing her favourite leather jacket over a black strapless dress and red high heels that matched her lipstick. Even if Brittany already didn't want to leave, she would have after taking one glance at her. She wanted that dress on the floor and that lipstick smeared pronto.

Santana frowned. "I thought I was here so you could introduce me to your family?"

The blonde tensed and took a step backwards. "I will if that's what you want, but I should tell you that my parents don't…they don't…" She sighed in frustration and wrinkled her nose in a way that Santana found adorable. "They don't," she started again.

Santana eventually took pity on her and gently held her face between her hands. "They don't what, Britt?" She asked softly.

"They don't take me seriously," she confessed. "They think that I've been in a phase for about, oh the last ten years or so. They don't understand me."

"Well _I_ understand you," the Latina whispered before she gave her a soft kiss. "And if they're mean to you, I'll beat them up," she winked playfully.

Brittany laughed as she entwined their fingers and held on tight. "Thank you. Now let's go do this."

Brittany led Santana into the living room and through a crowd of people until she spotted her parents talking to one of her old high school teachers. "Hey Mr. Schue, how are you?"

"I'm great! It's so nice to see you, Brittany."

Brittany couldn't help but smile around Mr. Schue, he had always been so nice to her. "You too. This is my girlfriend, Santana."

Santana tried not to blush too hard, but her cheeks were definitely flushed. That was the first time Brittany had ever given her that title.

Mr. Schue smiled brightly and politely shook Santana's hand while her parents looked less than impressed, as she expected.

"So nice to meet one of Brittany's _friends_ ," her Dad responded condescendingly.

Her Mom at least had the decency to look a tad embarrassed. "Why don't we all go and have a family chat in the den?"

Brittany nodded reluctantly, her hand still desperately grasping Santana's, and she said goodbye to Mr. Schue before following her parents into the den. She closed the door behind her before taking a seat next to Santana on the love seat. She pulled their joined hands onto her lap and made sure that her parents saw it.

"So what do you do, Santana?" Her father asked after a significantly awkward silence.

"I'm a mixed martial arts fighter," she answered confidently.

Her father's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You fight for money? And you think that's a sustainable career?"

"Dad," Brittany warned through gritted teeth.

"I'm just getting to know her, Britty."

Brittany just gripped Santana's hand tighter. She knew that this had been a bad idea. She had been keeping Santana away for a reason: because she liked her too much.

"Do you have any other career plans? I assume fighting is a career that burns out quickly, much like dancing."

Brittany huffed angrily as she jumped to her feet. "Okay, we're leaving now."

"Brittany's an amazing dancer," Santana shot back.

Mrs. Pierce sent her a small smile. "You're right, she is."

Now it was Brittany's turn to look shocked. That was the first time that one of her parents had complimented her on her dancing ability since she had chosen it as a career. "Thanks Mom," she muttered.

"Look, sweetie," her mother continued, "we're tired of fighting with you. We really are."

That statement made Brittany sit back down. "Really?" She questioned hopefully. Her mother nodded and her father certainly looked less pissed off. "I'm tired of fighting too," she admitted.

"And once you're through this… _phase_ …we can get back on track," her mother proposed.

Brittany's mouth dropped open and she held up a hand to stop her parents from saying anything else. "Wait, what?" She knew that her parents would think that but she didn't think that they would actually say it, especially in front of Santana. "You two are ridiculous!" She jumped to her feet again and moved towards the door. "Now we're definitely leaving!"

"Brittany, your mother dated a girl in college too after a really bad breakup," her father called. "It doesn't mean that you're a lesbian."

Brittany whirled around to face her parents and all of the abrupt movements were giving Santana whiplash.

"I'm not dating Santana because I'm mad at men! I'm dating Santana because I'm in love with her and now we're going to go back to her apartment and have lots of awesome, _lesbian_ sex!" She spat before she flung the door open and trudged through the house.

They were outside before she realized that she was essentially dragging Santana behind her. Her heart was still racing, her breathing was ragged, and she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, so when she spoke it was much louder and crosser than she intended. "What? What's wrong?" Santana flinched and she instantly apologized. "Sorry, I'm still a little worked up."

"You…uh…you told them you're in love with me," she whispered.

Brittany tilted her head upwards to look at the night sky. "That's not how I meant to tell you. I didn't want it to come out because I was angry and yelling at my parents. I wanted to tell you on my terms and they took that away." She pulled Santana into her and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"Did you mean it?" Santana asked as her hands crept up Brittany's neck to trace over her jaw.

"Yeah," she breathed after a pause.

"Then don't apologize," Santana replied quickly. She kissed her softly and pulled away with a smile. "I love you too, and I kinda liked the rage."

Brittany tilted her head and her eyes sparkled playfully. "Did you now?"

The shorter girl nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I did. It was kinda sexy."

Brittany giggled, "Well it's a good thing I wasn't kidding about that awesome sex part. Take me home, _girlfriend_."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review :)**


	8. I Am Yours, As You Are Mine

**A/N:** Welll it's been a while, and I know people don't read and review Glee as much as they used to, but when the muse hits you it hits you. And Brittana just fits in perfectly in the GoT universe - no worries if you're not familiar, I feel as if I set it up well enough that it still works. This piece is a little more mature.

So enjoy, hopefully! :)

* * *

 **I Am Yours, As You Are Mine**

Home.

Brittany thought that was such an odd word. But she had been told time and time again, since she was just a small child, that she wasn't born here so this wasn't her home. She was just a visitor on an extended stay, and everyone knew it. She stuck out like a black sheep in this land. She had pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair, like corn silk she was told - so she supposed she was really a white sheep in a see full of black. Her foreign tongue had never been able to properly grasp the native language and she still fumbled with some of the local customs. She looked different, and she sounded different, and she acted a little different, and yet she felt like she did belong here. She may be from the capital city where the Iron Throne dominated everyone's waking thought, and her family blood was from the West and the Riverlands, but she was at peace in the most southern part of the kingdom. She loved the feeling of the sand between her toes and the wind from the water whipping through her hair. She loved the heat of the sun and the long summer days. She loved the way that people danced and sang, and played music in the streets. Life was truly lived here, people indulged in their most extreme emotions, and Brittany felt as if that suited her perfectly. From the letters that her sister wrote her, days spent reading and learning, and being cooped up in the castle and told "how to be a lady" didn't interest her at all. King's Landing was boring, stuffy, and dirty and she couldn't do anything fun because everyone was far too worried about her being a proper princess. Dorne was bright, warm, and full of passion, and people allowed her to do the things that she enjoyed.

She loved Dorne and, in her heart, it was her home.

Dorne _had her heart_ , for several reasons. And she was always afraid that she would have to go back north soon.

"Princess!"

She huffed and burrowed her toes and fingertips further into the warm sand. "You don't have to call me a princess here, Noah!" She yelled back. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The jolly troublemaker just laughed as he plopped down next to her on the beach. "Wherever you go you'll be a princess, my lady," he quickly replied.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Noah?"

"Your prince is looking for you."

"Oh," she sighed.

That was how she had ended up in Dorne in the first place. She was _betrothed_ and her family thought that it would be a sign of political goodwill in troubled times if they sent her to grow up in Dorne alongside her beloved. The only problem was that she had never really taken to the Prince, not in that way, and not in the way that she had taken to his sister, the Princess who was going to rule over Dorne one day and who intended on marrying a lord from the Iron Islands eventually, according to her mother.

Despite every fairy tale she had ever been told as a little girl, it seemed as if when she was finally at an age to seriously think about marriage and family, love and _making love_ , she wanted a princess instead of a prince.

Without another word to Noah, she got up off of the beach and walked back towards the royal palace. She ignored Noah's message that the Prince was looking for her and headed straight for the Princess' chambers. She slipped into the room and was not surprised that it was still shrouded in darkness. The Princess would sleep the entire day away if people let her.

She crept towards the bed and, after a brief moment of consideration, playfully jumped on it to rouse its occupant. She watched in delight as a head of silky dark hair sprang up and quickly pinned her to the bed, a fighter's reflex she supposed.

"Hi," she breathed as she smiled at the gorgeous face hovering above hers.

"Hi," Santana smiled back at her once she was awake enough to understand what was happening. "You smell like the ocean," the brunette whispered as she brushed their noses together.

"I watched the sunrise on the beach," the blonde answered. "You smell like wine," she countered.

"I may have overindulged last night."

"Oh," she whispered faintly. Santana slowly settled between her hips and Brittany delicately traced her collarbone with her fingertips. It had not escaped her notice that the Princess was stark naked. "With who?" She asked curiously.

She knew that it was a loaded question and when Santana arched an eyebrow, Brittany knew that she was in no way being subtle.

Romantic affairs were different in Dorne. Marriage typically meant love but it did not always mean commitment, and it was not necessary for all relationships. Paramours and mistresses and bastard children were common. Men slept with men and women slept with women, and it was all viewed in the same light and not looked down upon like it was where she was from. You had to be born a legitimate child to rule, like Santana, but that was all. She supposed that passion was more important than all those other class rules.

But knowing all that did not exempt Brittany from feeling jealous. She was jealous of who Santana had potentially spent last night with while she had dined in the evening, read in her study, and played with her cat.

"With Puck and the boys," Santana finally answered.

Brittany nodded slowly and Santana put her out of her misery with a kiss. That dangerous, delicious tongue slipped into her mouth and Brittany moaned like a whore in a brothel as she wantonly spread her legs and wrapped her arms around olive skinned shoulders.

"It's only you for me," the brunette murmured sweetly as she caressed the lightest skin and hair that she had ever seen. "I remember telling you that when you first arrived on shore."

Brittany smiled and her skin felt hot as she recalled the memory. "I really wanted a best friend and I needed to know if you had one already."

Brittany had been polite, courteous and quiet when she and Santana had first met. She had felt shy and scared in her silk dress in a new land, rightfully so, and the tomboy that she had spotted roughhousing with Noah Puckerman and his friends also happened to be the Princess of Dorne and the prettiest girl that she had ever seen. Brittany had figured that it was only logical for two princesses to be best friends and Santana had agreed to her offer after some pouty contemplation.

They had been joined at the hip growing up. They ran on the beaches and rode horses, and eventually Santana and Puck had taught her how to swing a sword and shoot an arrow. They spent endless hours talking and laughing, and once they were old enough to figure out that there were other fun things that they could do together, they spent hours doing that too.

Brittany softly kissed Santana's jaw before she murmured timidly, "Only me?"

The heiress of Dorne nodded before joining their mouths again. "Only you," she confirmed. "Even if you are related to Lannisters."

The fair-haired girl squeezed her waist and Santana let out a playful squeal as she rolled onto her back. Brittany straddled her and aggressively palmed her bare breasts.

"That wasn't very nice," Brittany pouted.

"Just jesting," she rasped.

Brittany hummed as she thrust her hips downwards teasingly and leaned over Santana with a mischievous grin. "Just jesting," she repeated, "I see."

"You never did play fair," Santana whispered.

Brittany giggled, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Creeping into my room and waking me up, and not even taking off your dress," she added as she bunched the skirt material in her hands. "Not fair."

Brittany laughed as she got up off the bed and gave her princess what she wanted – her, naked. She quickly shed her thin dress and even thinner nightgown. She slipped back underneath the thin fur, there was no need for thick bedcovers in the south, and pressed her body atop of Santana's. Santana's darker skin was already hot to the touch and she wanted to put her mouth everywhere.

"Turn over," she commanded huskily.

The brunette grinned devilishly before she did what she was told. She propped herself up on her elbows and knees and moaned when she felt her lover's body against hers and her mouth on her shoulders. She moaned again as Brittany's soft hands moved across her bare flesh. Brittany knew her body so well at this point that every movement was strategic and meant to either please or tease.

Brittany tickled her hips and breathed hotly into Santana's ear. "Do you think this is how your husband will take you one day?"

Santana gritted her teeth. "I don't know how many times I've told my mother that I'm not marrying some prick from those shit islands. I couldn't care less about it giving us the biggest fleet in Westeros."

The blonde princess laughed as she moved her hand to cup Santana's wet, hot flesh. "I think your mother knows a man from the Iron Islands is the only one that could handle you. He won't be afraid of you."

"You're not afraid of me," she whispered in reply before she swiftly rolled over and held Brittany tightly to her. "You're certainly not afraid to tell me what to do," she said with a soft laugh.

"That's because," Brittany smiled fondly, "deep down I know you're about as deadly as a kitten."

Santana huffed indignantly. "Exaggeration," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "Great exaggeration."

"Or maybe, only for me," Brittany amended as she straddled one of Santana's thighs.

The Princess of Dorne was willing to admit that truth. The blonde from the north had stolen her heart from the moment that she had set foot on the beach. And she was in quite a compromising position at the moment. "Only for you."

They made love lazily, unhurriedly, with Santana's curtains still drawn closed to block out the ascending sun. Afterwards they laid on their sides and Brittany played with Santana's hair as she kissed her neck and shoulder.

"What happens when your mother decides that it's time for me to marry your brother?" Brittany knew that she was the jealous one of the two but she still wanted to know Santana's feelings on the matter. It was something that they never spoke about.

"You know marriage is different here than it is where you're from," was Santana's subdued answer.

"Yes, but I want to know what that means exactly," she pressed.

Santana turned onto her back and gently cradled Brittany's face. "It means that you'll be his in name only. You'll stay mine in every way that matters because your mind," she said as she touched her forehead before dropping her hands to her shoulders, "and your body, and your heart all belong to me." She finished with her left hand covering Brittany's beating heart. "You'll have gorgeous children and be a wonderful mother, and I will _not_ marry some coastal barbarian, and we'll be happy on the beaches of Dorne until the day we die."

She finished her incredibly romantic declaration with a heated kiss.

When the kiss ended, Brittany looked down at her with a bright, infatuated smile. "From this day, until the end of my days."

Santana furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

The blonde blushed before engaging in another kiss. "It means I love you."

Santana took a deep breath before she answered. "I love you doesn't even begin to encompass how I feel about you."

Brittany giggled and practically attacked her lover's mouth. "It gets me so wet when you talk like that," she confessed in a murmur.

Santana tossed her head back in laughter. "It's when you say things like that that I know you've spent too much time in Dorne. A northern princess would never be so crass."

Hours later, when Santana finally decided it was time to dress and leave her bedroom, the Prince knocked on the door and Brittany was the only one to answer.

"My lady," he smiled as he stepped into the room. "I thought I would find you here."

Brittany smiled shyly back at him from her place at Santana's dressing table where she was brushing her hair. "Prince Mateo, sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You didn't." He continued to smile pleasantly. "I was hoping you would like to go sailing today."

"That sounds lovely. Can we wait for Santana?"

He walked further into the room and closer to her before he answered. "Yes, of course."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before she began a conversation that she had never even considered having with the Prince before this morning. "How do you feel about me?"

He smiled softly as he lowered himself down onto one knee. He took one of her hands and placed a chaste kiss on it. "You're my family. I love you." He slowly turned over her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you because you love my sister and I want her to be happy." He looked into her eyes as he said seriously, "I would never do anything to disturb her happiness."

The blonde sighed in relief before she threw her arms around the Prince's shoulders in gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered.

He chuckled as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "You're welcome, Princess."

"My brother," a voice called from the doorway.

The Prince and Brittany both rose to their feet to face a smirking Santana. "My sister," he countered. "We're going sailing."

"Splendid." She held out her hand and Brittany bounced towards her to take it in her grasp. "Hi," she whispered with a smile.

Santana smiled back at her tenderly. "Hi beautiful."

Brittany blushed and pressed her mouth to Santana's ear. "I am yours and you are mine. The Prince said so."

The Princess of Dorne laughed softly before she kissed her lover squarely on the mouth. "I didn't need my brother to tell me that."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks! Please review! :)


End file.
